The Waiting Game
by Chopstick Legend
Summary: With most of the heroes out on a mission, what is Kinchloe thinking as he awaits their return?


_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Hogan's Heroes or any of the characters therein. (pity!)

_A.N: _This is my first attempt to write Hogan's heroes fan fiction. Creative criticism is appreciated, flames will be used to toast marshmallows! Thanks for reading and enjoy.

**The Waiting Game**

Sergeant Kinchloe stretched as he glanced towards the tunnel to his right for the hundredth time that hour. This tunnel was the tunnel they used to get out of camp and as usual Kinch was waiting for his friends to return from a mission, blowing up a ball bearing factory near Hamelburg. Colonel Hogan's plan sounded, as usual crazy but Kinch had confidence they could pull it off. This didn't stop him worrying however. Every time someone was out on a mission there was the constant concern that something would go wrong. Everyone knew the risks of being picked up by the Gestapo or shot by an over observant patrol but still they went and always somebody had to stay behind to manage the evacuation should it be required.

Kinch looked at his watch and realized that it had only been five minutes since he last checked. He sighed and silently said a prayer for his four closest friends. The first people to treat him like a human instead of like a piece of pond scum like many others thought people of his race were. He couldn't imagine life without them now; each with their different talents working with each other's weaknesses to make up a powerful team.

Corporal LeBeau, the fiery little French man with an unwavering love of his homeland was nearly always to be found near the barracks stove turning the meagre camp rations they received into something far more enticing. His cooking was often used to distract or gain information out of Sergeant Shultz, Sergeant of the guards at Stalag 13.

Corporal Newkirk was a hot headed English man from the East end. While his Cockney slang still confused some prisoners (and guards!), Kinch had gotten used to it and could usually understand what his friend meant. Resident pick pocket and sneak, Newkirk's "ten magic fingers" were well know to be able to crack Commandant Klink's safe or pinch Shultz's watch in the blink of an eye.

Youngest of the group, Sergeant Carter was a brilliant demolition man. This discovery had been quite a shock to the others because he was somewhat clumsy and prone to saying stupid things. Kinch suspected these stupid comments were said deliberately so Newkirk could go off at him and let off some steam.

Kinch froze suddenly as a sound reached his ears. _Are the others back?_ He wondered but suddenly a small grey streak shot passed the radio mans foot and he realised what had happened _Felix must have knocked something. Where are they? _ Sighing and glancing at his watch again Kinch thought about the person who kept the whole organisation at Stalag 13 going. The person everyone trusted and a couple were even willing to give their lives for: Colonel Robert .E. Hogan.

Colonel Hogan was the power house behind everything that went on at Stalag 13. You could almost say he ran the camp considering how many times he had talked Klink into doing something outrageous so he can achieve his own goals. Every man in camp looked up to and depended on Colonel Hogan to the point that Kinch was sure things would go to "hell in a hand basket" if the Colonel ever left.

A loud clatter of feet on a ladder told Kinch the long awaited group of saboteurs had returned. He could hear a strong Cockney voice arguing with someone who's not very polite responses, in French, would never be translated. Along with the arguing Kinch could hear an excited voice describing the clearly spectacular explosion that must have occurred at the factory, complete with sound effects. Finally a figure entered the room and ordered

"Kinch. Tell London, Mission complete." With a smile Kinch turned to his radio happy with the knowledge that this time everyone had made it home safely and would continue to fight the war in their own secret way.

**The End**


End file.
